Curación
by Candace Flynn alter ego
Summary: Serie de historias cortas relacionadas. Creo que Sam es propenso al amor y apasionado. Me gusta pensar que existe alguien para él, capaz de encajar en su complejo mundo. Intento darle romance en estas viñetas. Sam / OP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos y personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a los creadores originales de la serie de CW SUPERNATURAL, así como todos los beneficios que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

 **Nota:** Este es mi primer fanfict de Supernatural. Me gusta tanto que es un milagro que haya esperado hasta ahora para publicarlo. Aunque los hago de otras series, los Winchester tienen un mundo demasiado increíble y que respeto hasta tal límite, que no me había atrevido. Sin embargo, la tentación ha podido conmigo y… ¡he decidido hacer un intento!

Como no me atrevo con historias 'largas', creo que, si gustan, iré subiendo drabbles cortos, con algún hilo conductor entre ellos. En este caso, la aparición de una chica que tendrá relación con Sam, que es mi debilidad hecha personaje. Ha pasado tal cantidad de calamidades y renunciado a tanto, aun cuando se ve que es propenso a enamorarse y se le nota el deseo de tener una mujer a la que querer y que le quiera, que he intentado esbozar una. Por supuesto, no todo puede ser tan simple cuando los Winchester están de por medio.

Si os gusta y queréis saber más, prometo hacerlo mejor en el futuro. Que este sirva de calentamiento y prueba, ¡y se aceptan sugerencias! Muchas gracias de antemano, si me has dado la oportunidad leyendo este relato

Situación argumental: posterior al episodio 12:02 _'Mamma Mía'_ emitido en Octubre de 2016.

 _ **CURACIÓN**_

El dolor no le era desconocido. Pero sí que su madre velara sus heridas al pie de la cama.

Había pasado demasiado poco tiempo como para que Sam pudiera entender las implicaciones de todo lo ocurrido en los días previos. Dean estaba vivo. Su madre estaba viva, y de algún modo milagroso, había salido casi por su propio pie del cautiverio de aquellos misteriosos Hombres de Letras Británicos.

El solo recuerdo le provocaba escalofríos, haciéndole sentir casi como si siguiera bajo aquellas duchas heladas con las que pretendían quebrar la voluntad de su cuerpo. La situación podría haber durado semanas, lo sabía. Nadie más que él y el Diablo en persona conocían la totalidad de su resistencia, pero entonces… aquella maldita mujer había sacado una artillería para la que Sam no había estado preparado.

Conteniendo una náusea, cerró los ojos, intentando por todos los medios apartar de su recuerdo las grotescas escenas de sí mismo disfrutando en la cama con esa mujer. Debían haberle dado una droga realmente potente para sembrar en su cabeza una semilla como aquella, de eso no tenía duda, pues de ninguna otra manera se le habría ocurrido tocarla.

El hecho de sentir un vacío en el estómago y algo extraño muy parecido a la añoranza, le perturbaba. Esperaba que los efectos del hechizo pasaran pronto, pues nada quería más que apartar todo lo relativo a aquella experiencia de su mente. Por más que hubieran pasado muchos meses sin que pudiera dejar de lado las complicaciones de su vida el tiempo suficiente para mantener alguna relación ocasional, Sam no estaba dispuesto a ceder un solo milímetro de terreno emocional. Y mucho menos, por causas antinaturales.

—Aguanta un poco, Dean enseguida llegará con el médico.

La voz de Mary le hizo abrir los ojos. Allí estaba, acariciándole el dorso de la mano y mirándole con una mezcla de emoción imposible de descifrar. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? Sam podía imaginarlo. Tenía delante a un hombre adulto al que no conocía. Él era algo en lo que se había convertido el bebé al que ella había intentado proteger, entregando su propia vida en el proceso.

¿Había tenido Mary tiempo de cuidarle alguna vez siendo pequeño? No lo recordaba. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, abrió los dedos y aferró con ellos los de su madre, que dio un pequeño respingo pero luego sonrió con afecto. Sería imposible que unas pocas palabras llenaran treinta años de misterio, pero eran Winchester, después de todo.

No se dejaban impresionar por las dificultades.

—Apenas puedo mirarte —la oyó susurrar Sam, notando que ella pasaba la vista por las burdas heridas que le cubrían el cuerpo. Quemaduras, cortes, arañazos… nada que a él le fuera desconocido ya. —Creí que estando casada con un cazador, nada de esto podría impresionarme, pero me equivocada. Ahora es mi hijo quien tiene las cicatrices.

Su tono de voz reveló un grado de decepción que tocó el alma hecha jirones de Sam. Mary nunca había querido aquello para ellos, saber lo que eran, lo que hacían, debía sentirse como un insulto a su memoria. Como una gran falta a sus intentos.

—Fallé, Sam —le dijo en un susurro, como leyendo su pensamientos. —Pero ahora estoy aquí.

Él negó con la cabeza, agotado y con la mente embotada. Si cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir, horrendas escenas de falsa pasión le llenaban la cabeza, pero mantenerse despierto era una batalla ardua.

—Aguanta un poco, el médico ya no tardará.

—Estoy… he estado peor, mamá.

¿Por qué Dean había aceptado traer a alguien al búnker de los Hombres de Letras? Estando Mary allí y el propio Sam malherido, era un suicidio que alguien externo apareciera. ¿No había podido Castiel hacer algo por él?

—Solo necesito… descansar y… algunas vendas —y alcohol. Claro que no era algo que uno dice a su madre tras treinta años de ausencia.

—No Sam. Mereces un médico y tratamiento adecuado. Eres una persona, ¿lo entiendes, hijo? No importa lo que hagas y lo que mates, eres una persona.

Conmovido, Sam le dijo en una mirada palabras que jamás había podido pronunciar, aferrando la suave mano con más fuerza todavía. Ojalá aquello resultara, deseó con fervor, ojalá no tuvieran que acostumbrarse a Mary solo para volver a dejarla.

La llegada de Dean provocó un cambio de tercio en el dormitorio. Sam iba a incorporarse para comenzar a cuestionarle todo lo que había pasado desde que Mary y Castiel les salvaran a los dos, pues no recordaba haber llegado al búnker, ni el momento en que le trasladaron a su habitación. No fue capaz de decir nada, porque toda su atención se fue a la persona que acompañaba a Dean, y cuyos ojos vendados indicaban que el mayor de los Winchester había sido reacio a contar con su presencia en el lugar que habían empezado a considerar hogar.

—Ella se empeñó —dijo, haciendo referencia a su madre. —Yo le dije que no necesitabas ningún _matasanos_ , pero…

—Está bien.

Con un suspiro, Sam vio como Dean apartaba la venda de los ojos de la silenciosa acompañante que había traído consigo, y al mirarla, por un extraño segundo, el resto de personas y el espacio mismo donde estaban, desapareció.

La mujer era menuda, con un cuerpo curvilíneo y el pelo revuelto. Llevaba unas gafas que se le habían torcido y abrazaba un maletín como si la vida entera dependiera de no dejar caer su contenido. Sam, deseoso de estar solo y tragar con lo pasado sin tener que responder preguntas, se preguntó por qué los desconocidos rasgos que tenía delante le eran vagamente familiares…

La mirada perdida tras los cristales de las gafas se posó en él una milésima de segundo, antes de bajar y quedarse posada en el suelo. Sam parpadeó, ignorando algo que su madre le decía y él no podía escuchar. ¿No era aquel gesto inocente muy parecido a las formas que tenía Jess de mirarlo? ¿Y las curvas de su cuerpo, no se asemejaban a las que Ruby había empleado para quebrar su voluntad de una forma muy humana? ¿Y la boca? ¿Esa forma de los labios… no era el rasgo principal que más le había atraído de Amelia?

Azorado, Sam se preguntó por qué veía en una desconocida aspectos de aquellas mujeres a las que había querido a lo largo de su vida. Amores que perdió demasiado pronto y a los que entregarse fue un error que costó las vidas de todas ellas, y rompieron poco a poco y cada vez más las fuerzas que le quedaban para ser un hombre capaz de mantener una relación.

—He hecho todas las pruebas posible —Dean alzó el brazo de la muchacha, mostrando una leve herida que estaba cerrando. —No parece nada más que una doctora corriente… pero eso no significa que vayamos a estar lejos de esta puerta… o desarmados.

Una mueca de horror se dibujó en las facciones de la chica, que hizo serios intentos por apartarse de Dean, demasiado enfadado para darse cuenta. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, Sam se habría reído a gusto, ¿cuántas mujeres habían decidido apartarse de su hermano voluntariamente? Pocas.

—Creo que la estás asustando —susurró Sam, que apretó los dientes cuando usó la poca voluntad que le quedaba para incorporarse apenas sobre las almohadas. —Deberías dejarla marchar, en serio. Solo… tráeme aguja e hilo y yo..

—¡No eres un animal, Samuel! —Mary se incorporó, poniendo una mirada que Dean reconoció de inmediato. —Mereces cuidados, acabo de decírtelo. Y que se te atienda con anestesia.

—¿Anes… anestesia?

—Para que no sientas dolor.

—Mamá… —por agradecido que se sintiera, Sam era incapaz de ver las cosas desde la visión de su madre. ¿Curar sin dolor? No recordaba la última vez que algo así había pasado. —Estoy acostumbrado a que las heridas duelan cuando llegan y también cuando se van.

—Pues ahora es distinto.

Mary Winchester tomó del brazo a la desconsolada doctora y la empujó hasta la cama donde aguardaba Sam. La chica intentó volver a mirarlo, pero de nuevo la fue imposible. Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso no había visto destrozos peores en su trabajo?

—Dean y yo esperaremos fuera —decretó Mary, mirando a su hijo mayor con el convencimiento de que no quedaba nada por rebatir.

—Pegados a la puerta —informó éste, señalando con el dedo el maletín. —Espero que sepas usar todo eso. Si le haces daño a mi hermano, yo te haré daño a ti.

Mary le arrastró fuera y después, pese a las protestas de Dean, cerró la puerta. Frente a frente con su sanadora personal, Sam se preguntó si debía decirle algo para aliviar la evidente tensión del momento, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Eran pocas las veces que tenía asistencia médica y se encontraba lo bastante mal como para fingir dormir sin decir nada.

Vio como ella apretaba los puños y luego abría las manos, comenzando a extraer instrumental de su maletín de forma metódica, probablemente para infundirse valor. Sacó una jeringa y un botecito con líquido transparente. Sam se puso tenso, recordando el secuestro y lo ocurrido después. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en inmediato rechazo a que le inyectaran, y su angustia no pasó desapercibida.

—Es un relajante muscular —por fin, los ojos claros que se ocultaban tras las gafas, dieron con los suyos. Una cara pequeña, labios carnosos, piel blanca ligeramente sonrosada. Inocencia. Algo de lo que había aprendido a desconfiar.

—Podría soportarlo sin nada.

Ella le echó un vistazo apreciativo. Sam no era vanidoso, pero imaginaba que estaba viendo un cuerpo grande y fuerte que ya había demostrado resistencia antes.

—¿Prefieres sentir dolor en vez de despertar cuando todo haya pasado?

—El dolor significa que estoy vivo.

—Apenas.

Sam enarcó una sonrisa. Le gustaba que ella intentara al menos relajar la situación. Se preguntó qué pensaba de él, si estaba intimidada por su presencia. Aunque impedido, era mucho más corpulento y alto que ella. Había luchado contra los monstruos suficientes para no tomar la fuerza bruta a la ligera.

Se quedó callado mientras ella preparaba la dosis y luego se la inyectaba con suavidad. Después, guardó silencio mientras las gasas impregnadas en desinfectante empezaban a pasar por sus brazos y frente. Cuando ella se inclinó para apartarle el pelo del cuello y limpiar los arañazos, un aroma fresco le inundó las fosas nasales. Sam cerró los ojos, emitiendo un suspiro.

El dolor se iba por fin. Todo su cuerpo dejó de luchar.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —murmuró con la voz pastosa cuando los botones de su camisa empezaron a soltarse. —Suelo saberlo antes de llegar a este punto.

La oyó decir algo pero no pudo entenderlo. Se le escapó una sonrisa y los párpados se le cerraban. Sentía como las grietas sangrientas de su pecho se iban cerrando, pero no notaba entrar las lacerantes puntadas de la aguja. Un mechón de cabello le rozó la barbilla, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. La doctora era habilidosa pero muy menuda y tenía que inclinarse para alcanzarle por completo. Sam se preguntó qué pasaría si levantaba el brazo y lo echaba sobre ella, ¿la haría caer de bruces sobre la cama? Probablemente.

Trapos húmedos en agua tibia le recorrieron. Le apartaron el pelo sudoroso de la frente y algo tan suave como la seda le limpió la cara. Después, una pomada refrescante alivio las quemaduras de los pies, y la presión de los pantalones y la camisa sucia, cedieron.

Entreabrió los ojos para defenderse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué? Pero era tan agradable… ceder era tan fácil… el dolor ya no estaba y los falsos recuerdos que la mujer británica había puesto en su cabeza habían desaparecido. Sam notó con asombro que todo aquello era agradable. Alguien le cuidaba y era maravilloso.

—¿De dónde has salido?

La mirada que recibió impactó en sus pupilas, y aunque solo duró un instante, vio la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada de la mujer, que se había quedado pálida y sin habla. Alerta, Sam quiso levantarse, pero pese a los analgésicos, mover su cuerpo fue un imposible.

—No hagas eso… te abrirás las heridas —dos diminutas manos se posaron en sus hombros, logrando milagrosamente mantenerlo tumbado. —Por favor… quieto.

—¿Quién eres? —masculló Sam, sujetándola de la muñeca con fuerza. —¿De qué me conoces?

—Yo no… no…

—Es mentira —tiró de ella, haciéndola chocar contra la superficie del colchón. —¿Quién eres?

El cabello de Sam cayó sobre su frente y sus dedos, férreos como el acero, sujetaron la mano de la doctora como una garra. Entonces, la habitación se quedó fría y ella no pudo ver ni oír nada. El mundo giró provocando que se le revolviera el estómago y los ojos se le nublaron.

 _Lo vio entonces._

 _A él, a Sam Winchester, por segunda vez. Estaba en esa misma cama, solo que no tumbado y débil. Sonreía, con el pelo despeinado y los ojos brillantes de pasión. Estaba sentado y las mantas le cubrían la cintura. Sus manos grandes resbalaban por la piel desnuda de la espalda de mujer que tenía entre los brazos. La chica intentaba esconderse, ocultar el rostro contra el torso de Sam, pero él reía y negaba con la cabeza._

 _Con un movimiento felino, la dejó tumbada sobre la cama y recorrió con un dedo sus facciones, apartando algo de su rostro. Entonces, mirarle fue más difícil, porque la cara de Sam se había vuelto borrosa. Sin embargo, él se acercó hasta que su nariz pudo tocar la de ella, buscó su boca y se la cubrió, besándola honda y profundamente._

— _Te quiero —le dijo a ella, moviendo el cuerpo hasta que el placer fue demasiado intenso para poder responder._

De un tirón, se liberó del agarre, apartándose tanto de la cama que tropezó contra la silla donde Mary había estado sentada. Sam la miraba medio incorporado, sin acabar de entender lo que había ocurrido. Su misteriosa doctora era sin duda más de lo que parecía a simple vista, aunque no podía estar seguro de qué.

—Habla —le ordenó, aturdido por los calmantes, que casi no le dejaban pensar. —Está pasando algo y tienes que decirme qué es. Ahora.

—Tengo que irme —fue todo lo que respondió ella, tropezando con sus propios pies. —No tenía que haber venido.


	2. Cruce de caminos

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos y personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a los creadores originales de la serie de CW SUPERNATURAL, así como todos los beneficios que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

 **Nota:** Capítulo visión. Creo que si leísteis el primero, sabréis, más o menos, que nuestra chica misteriosa ve cosas… relacionadas con ella, con Sam… y con más asuntos que se irán descubriendo si esto sigue adelante.

Para hacerlo más… ¿interesante? Iré alternando capítulos con visiones. Momentos donde se explique el ahora, como 'Curación', y donde veamos extractos de lo que la chica percibe. Éste es uno de ellos, una de las primeras cosas que verá de Sam. Algo, que le dará pistas sobre lo importantes que serán el uno para el otro.

Gracias por leerme, y por los reviews si os animáis

 _ **Cruce de caminos**_

 _Era difícil saber si ya había amanecido. En el búnker no había ventanas que dieran al exterior. Parecía ser de madrugada, o al menos esa era la sensación que ella tenía en el cuerpo. Músculos agarrotados, estómago vacío y un leve dolor de cabeza eran preludio de muchas horas de noche sin apenas descanso, de haberse ido a la cama sin cenar y de esperar unas horas de vigilia que solo provocarían angustia._

 _Sentía las piernas adormecidas, todavía flexionadas y abiertas mientras albergaba entre ellas el cuerpo grande y fuerte de Sam, que tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho y suspiraba de cuando en cuando. La barba que no se había afeitado le hacía cosquillas sobre la piel. Ella había enredado los dedos en su pelo largo, y la consciencia de que pronto perdería todo contacto con él, hizo que cerrara el puño apretando los mechones con fuerza._

 _Sam no se quejó. Movió apenas la cara y posó los labios en la primera zona de piel descubierta que encontró. Besó su hombro varias veces, sin pronunciar palabra, sin hacer ningún movimiento que indicara que pensaba levantarse._

 _Pero lo haría. Pronto. Fuera había movimiento, resquicios de vida que gritaban sin voz que las horas juntos, de sexo sin palabras y miradas que decían discursos, estaban a punto de llegar a su fin._

 _Por fin, y cuando ella casi notaba en la piel la tentación de removerse para vencer el hormigueo de las piernas, Sam levantó el torso y tomó algo de la mesilla. Con un gesto cansado y el atractivo rostro ojeroso, le entregó las gafas, esperando con paciencia hasta que ella se las colocara para que sus miradas pudieran saludarse con toda nitidez._

— _Hola —dijo con voz ronca, echándose a un lado y tirando de la sábana para cubrir la desnudez de ambos. Ella hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero él la notó. Ningún gesto le pasaba inadvertido desde que se habían visto por primera vez. —Lo siento, ¿estás bien? Siempre me olvido de lo menuda que eres… ¿tienes calambres? ¿Necesitas…?_

— _No me importaría perder el uso de las piernas si eso significara que te quedas aquí._

 _La mano de Sam se cerró sobre su rodilla. Otro suspiro. Dos cabezas posadas sobre las almohadas, mirando al techo, a la trampa para demonios pintada con esa tinta invisible que, en realidad, no podían ver._

— _No voy a decirte que es un caso fácil. Te mentiría y no es algo que vaya a empezar a ser costumbre entre nosotros._

 _Ella lo sabía. Lo había visto. Había visto a qué se enfrentarían en cuanto cruzaran el umbral y se alejaran en el coche rumbo a carreteras que solo traerían dolor, sangre y, quizá, muerte._

 _La cama crujió cuando Sam se puso de costado, rozándole la barbilla para hacer que ella le mirara. Habían tenido muy poco tiempo. Intenso, fuerte, significativo y apasionado, pero demasiado poco. No era justo que el destino, o quién fuera, los hubiera puesto en la misma senda para ahora separarles sin remedio. Eso no era lo que ella representaba en su vida._

 _Sam Winchester tenía derecho a conservar lo que se le había dado como compensación a tanta pérdida y destrucción. Volvería con ella, se dijo, mirándola como quien ve algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y recordaría no adormecerse echado sobre su cuerpo pequeño cuando terminaran de hacer el amor. Sin prisas, porque tendrían mucho tiempo más. Todo el que pudieran arañar._

— _Necesito que me prometas una cosa —le dijo, apartando momentos dulces de su mente. Con toda su atención, fijó en ella cada sentido que poseía, haciéndole ver por su tono de voz y la expresión de su mirada lo serio que era el asunto. —Es algo sin discusión que no está abierto a ser negociable._

— _Ya habéis dejado claro que no puedo acompañaros —ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Las gafas le resbalaron por la nariz. —Aunque mis capacidades podrían ser útiles._

— _A Dean y a mí nos ha llevado años ser capaces de combatir lo que tenemos en frente sin que la preocupación por el otro nos nuble los sentidos. Tenerte allí me volvería loco, no podría hacer mi trabajo._

— _Lo sé —también eso lo había visto, aunque ser consciente no lo hacía más fácil. —No hace falta que me pidas que lo prometa, estamos de acuerdo en eso. Te esperaré aquí, Sam._

 _Fue tan potente la certeza de sus palabras, que él no encontró ninguna para corresponderle. Se apoyó en el brazo, inclinado hacia ella y la besó con fuerza. Inmediatamente, notó los delgados brazos femeninos recorriéndole el cuello y abrazándose a él, y el calor sensual le fue despertando el cuerpo. Una a una sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida e hicieron crujir la cama cuando se cernió todavía más sobre ella, olvidando sus buenos propósitos de evitar aplastarla en el futuro._

 _Solo era un hombre, le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Uno muy primario cuando se trataba de sexo y amor._

 _En medio del ruido que sus bocas provocaban al devorarse, una sutil llamada a la puerta rompió el momento. Inmóviles, con los ojos cerrados y sin separarse, aguardaron lo inevitable, que llegó en forma de la voz de Dean, al otro lado de aquel dormitorio que se había convertido en refugio de sueños y esperanzas, de cada vez menor duración._

— _¿Sam? —oyeron desde fuera. —Estamos casi listos._

— _Dame unos minutos —respondió, devolviendo luego su mirada hacia la trémula mujer que tenía en brazos. Su cuerpo se había enfriado y la piel parecía haberse puesto pálida. —Escúchame bien, y haz caso a lo que voy a decirte sin que importe nada. Pase lo que pase, por duro que sea y por mucho que te duela, si no vuelvo, si algo me ocurre y las cosas están tan mal que ni Dean ni Cas pueden hacer nada… no lo hagas tú._

— _Sam…_

— _Nunca, por ningún motivo, jamás, hagas un pacto con un demonio de cruce de caminos. Aunque parezca una salida fácil. Aunque te digan que pueden arreglarlo y estés desesperada. ¿Me entiendes? No por mí. No por nosotros. No merece la pena. Yo no lo querría y tú no me querrías así. ¿Lo has comprendido?_

 _Dándole la espalda, ella se incorporó en la cama. El corazón atenazado de dolor y una sensación amarga abriéndose camino en la boca del estómago. Los dedos ásperos de Sam le apartaron el pelo del cuello antes de besárselo con fuerza, pero no fue un toque sensual, sino de súplica._

— _Tienes que prometérmelo. Hemos cometido ese error antes, tenemos que dejar de hacerlo._

— _Me pides que jure dejarte ir, que acepte de buen grado que la razón de mi vida se va sin usar todo los medios a mi alcance para evitarlo._

— _El precio que deberíamos pagar es demasiado alto. Ya lo hemos visto antes, créeme, no merece la pena._

— _Todo lo que soy me grita que de mi alma por ti, Sam. ¿Cómo no hacerlo llegado el momento?_

— _Porque te lo pido yo —sus brazos la envolvieron, acunándola contra su pecho. —Si me arrancan de ti… deja que me quede donde esté. Y sigue adelante._

— _Lo que me pides me destroza… me enfada. —Un suspiro de resignación e ira inundó su pecho. —No iré contra tu voluntad, pero aunque te haga caso, quiero que sepas que si me veo forzada a tomar esa decisión… lo haré enfadada. Y lo estaré para siempre._

 _Entonces, Sam sonrió. Con el rostro apoyado en su hombro, la apretó con fuerza unos segundos. Después, la soltó despacio, saliendo de la cama y comenzando a vestirse. Se había puesto los pantalones y buscaba la camisa cuando no tuvo más remedio que hincarse de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando su frente en la de ella y cerrando los ojos para sentir la suavidad de su piel con más intensidad contra la suya._

— _Ódiame más fuerte de lo que ames nunca a otro hombre. Con eso mi alma tendrá paz._

— _Eres muy egoísta Sam Winchester —le devolvió la sonrisa. Por piedad. Por amor. Por no dejar que se fuera con el amargo sabor de lo que habían hablado._

— _Pero te quiero —respondió él, todavía arrodillado frente a ella. —Me he ganado a pulso ser egoísta._

 _De la mano, recorrieron el pasillo que separaba los dormitorios de la salida de vehículos. Sam llevaba una chaqueta gruesa y una bolsa de lona colgada del brazo y ella, descalza y con la camisa azul a cuadros de él a modo de vestido, apenas podía hacer nada más que mirarse los pies._

 _Tragando saliva y forzando todo su cuerpo a mostrar gestos afables, abrazó a Dean, que le dedicó una mirada serena pero cargada de intención._

— _Si en algo soy bueno es cuidándole —susurró, apretándole el hombro con cariño. —Y volveremos pronto para que la abstinencia no le convierta en un imbécil que yo tenga que aguantar._

— _Tened cuidado los dos —se los quedó mirando con serenidad, enfocando la mirada hasta más allá de donde estaban ellos, buscando respuestas que todavía no se le mostraban. —No he visto nada de lo que preocuparse._

— _Entonces no nos preocuparemos —Dean volvió a abrazarla y luego, cogió la bolsa con las armas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Te espero en el coche._

 _De puntillas, ella correspondió el abrazo de Sam, que cerró los ojos y la acarició despacio, memorizando cada curva de su cuerpo. Antes era más fácil irse, pensó durante un segundo, cuando no había nada que doliera tanto dejar._

 _Pero volver sabiendo que esos mismos brazos le esperaban… no podía compararse con nada._

— _No dejes que la cama se enfríe demasiado —la oyó susurrar, haciéndole sonreír. —Podría verme tentada a buscar sustituto._

— _No creo que te sea fácil —le dedicó un guiño que casi borró la preocupación de su mirada. —Está hecha a mi medida. Igual que tú._

— _Llamaré si… veo algo que pueda serviros._

 _Sam asintió, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y dándole un beso corto pero lleno de pasión. La miró despacio, aprendiéndose ese rostro de memoria. Llevándoselo en el pecho como escudo para que ningún monstruo pudiera atravesarlo._

— _Recuerda lo que hemos hablado —le dijo con voz grave. —Si me he ido, no me hagas volver. Es importante para mí. Necesito oírtelo decir, por favor… por favor._

 _El alma rota. El corazón hecho pedazos. Las palabras sabiendo a hiel en sus labios y cada célula del cuerpo gritando rechazado. Pero hizo lo que le pedía._

— _Lo prometo._

 _San se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Dean lo esperaba. Y el mal que inundaba el mundo, también._


	3. Buen augurio

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos y personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a los creadores originales de la serie de CW SUPERNATURAL, así como todos los beneficios que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

 **Nota:** He tardado mucho… pero tenía muchas ganas de volver. Esta historia, entre Sam y la chica misteriosa me apetece por momentos, e intentaré ponerme cada vez que quiera. Como he dicho, serán escenas sueltas, algunas, de visiones futuras y otras, del momento presente, desencadenadas tras la tortura de Sam por los British Men of Letters.

En esta, ella ha contado lo que ha visto cuando estaba curándole… y todo el equipo ha empezado a elucubrar sobre qué o quién es ella, y por qué está relacionada con Sam. Espero resulte interesante y alguien se anime a leerlo.

Gracias por leerme, y por los reviews si os animáis

 _ **Buen augurio**_

Aunque se había escondido en la cocina, todavía podía oír las voces. Dean, y aquel sujeto de la gabardina, aquel… _ángel_ , intentaban moderar el tono, pero hablaban de ella sin ninguna duda. De lo que ella _era_. De si suponía una _amenaza_.

Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mirando hacia la pila vacía de loza, apretó las manos, intentando apartar de su mente las voces, ignorando verdades que su corazón sabía pero su cerebro se negaba a creer.

—¿Entonces debemos suponer que es una especie de… premio, Cas? ¿El gracias por participar a las grandes pérdidas sufridas por Sam? —decía Dean. Ella no podía verlo, pero sabía que tenía la mandíbula apretada y los brazos cruzados. Rechazaba todo aquello por principios, porque no era algo natural, sino algo… que él solía combatir.

—Esa chica es un buen augurio —repetía Castiel, con su tono paciente inalterable. —La información que me han dado es muy precisa. Hay una razón para que dieras con ella, una muy poderosa. El hecho de que no haya conocido a Sam hasta ahora solo significa que el momento de su unión no era el adecuado. Hasta este momento.

Se sintió enferma y llegó a preguntarse si había hecho bien contándoles lo de sus visiones. Claro que, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Aquellos Winchester iban armados y no tenían problemas con intimidar a nadie. Se había sentido inquieta desde que la llevaran a la habitación a curar a Sam, y la sensación solo había ido en aumento. Conforme más tiempo había pasado a su lado, aquella niebla en forma de imágenes se llenaba con la nitidez de unas escenas que la habían impulsado a huir.

Dean no la había dejado escapar, y había sido convincente forzándola, pese a su vergüenza, a que les contara todo.

—Es una de las gracias más significativas que pueden dársele a los hombres —decía Castiel, dando a su tono de voz una seriedad abrumadora. —Los ángeles, los profetas… el mismo Dios, no pueden rehacer la historia, ni compensar a sus soldados más especiales devolviéndoles lo que han perdido. Para eso existen los buenos augurios. Compañeros y compañeras con los que los lazos de amor y afecto surgen de forma natural, llenando los vacíos dejados por la muerte y la desesperación.

—¿Algo de esto le parece normal a alguien? —esta vez, fue Mary la que habló. Ella había querido asistencia médica para su hijo menor, pero las cosas se habían complicado desde entonces. —¿Intentas decirnos que, quieran ellos o no, Sam y esa mujer van a… enamorarse?

—¡Es absurdo!

—¡Es la gracia más significativa que puede dársele a un humano, Dean! —Castiel subió el tono, ganándose con ello un silencio sepulcral. —Las visiones que tiene esa mujer, están y estarán siempre relacionadas con Sam. Verá cosas destinadas a pasar, cosas que serán, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, momentos satisfactorios que se viven en todas las relaciones humanas. Pero también verá eventos desafortunados que vayan a suceder, si estos tienen a Sam en su centro.

—¡A eso me refiero, Cas! No quiero una maldita bomba de relojería en este búnker, apuntando con el dedo mientras nos recita las mil maneras diferentes en que vamos a ser torturados, atacados o asesinados.

—No estás entendiendo la forma en que funcionan los buenos augurios, Dean.

—Entiendo que tus jefes han caído en la cuenta de que la deuda que tienen con Sam es muy amplia y le han pagado un baile especial a nivel cósmico. Bien. ¿Tiene que acostarse con ella para que desaparezca y sigamos con nuestras vidas?

Desde la cocina, y con las gafas resbalando por su rostro a causa del sudor causado por los nervios, ella sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho. Sam todavía no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Seguía sentado en una silla, recuperándose de sus lesiones, escuchando sin hablar. Por alguna razón, que él no se pronunciara, la hacía sentir inquieta.

—Que mantengan relaciones sexuales no es un requisito obligatorio —dijo Castiel, como si informara del estado del tiempo. —Pero me temo que será inevitable conforme convivan y pasen tiempo juntos. La pasión nacerá, porque se han cruzado en un momento determinado donde el uno verá en el otro un objeto de deseo. El buen augurio puede ser considerado… en términos que los humanos podáis asimilar, un premio. Un regalo hecho a medida del soldado que merece semejante honor. Sin embargo, es, en sí misma, un ser humano también. Si se marcha por donde ha venido, Sam perderá una oportunidad única de hallar consuelo y felicidad en unos brazos que le han sido entregados con ese único propósito.

—Seguro que sobrevive —gruñó Dean. —No me lo trago. Nadie da nada así como así. De repente, tenemos que creer que esta chica ha caído en nuestra puerta para ser consuelo y alegría. Esas cosas no nos pasan a nosotros, Cas. Si hubiera entrado disparando, me habría resultado más normal.

—Además de momentos personales… ¿hay algo más que ella pueda percibir?

La voz de Sam, limpia y clara, llenó la habitación. Ella cerró los ojos, percibiendo cada matiz de sus palabras, aunque no quería oírlas. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara? ¡Ella era una mujer libre, no era el premio de consolación ni la concubina de nadie! Solo quería salir de ahí y no volver a saber nada de los Winchester jamás.

—Percibirá peligro inminente si estás envuelto en él —respondió Castiel. —Con la anticipación suficiente y la información precisa como para que puedas salir indemne.

—Un… un momento. ¿Intentas decirnos que ella va a evitar que Sam sufra daño alguno? —inquirió Mary, con un tono de voz interesado.

—El buen augurio percibe, en su mayoría, retazos de un futuro esperanzador —narraba Castiel, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos porque sus palabras fueran comprensibles. —Es algo demasiado complejo, demasiado profundo… la mayoría de los humanos ni siquiera sabe lo que les ocurre. Se han dado muy pocos casos de buenos augurios entregados a hombres. Estos tienden a pensar que tienen visiones o premoniciones por cuestiones de la casualidad.

—Eso no responde a la pregunta de mi madre, Cas. ¿Podrá prevenirnos de peligros con el tiempo suficiente para que nos armemos?

—Si convive con Sam, estará en sintonía con él. Percibirá, con los evidentes matices nublados que deja el libre albedrío, cualquier peligro potencial que pudiera dañarlo. Lo verá porque, en su corazón, querrá protegerlo.

Era una locura. Ninguno de los presentes lo dijo, pero todos los pensaron. El barullo de voces aumentó entonces, se habló de la posibilidad de rechazar semejante ofrecimiento, de dejar marchar a la mujer y olvidar todo el asunto e incluso, de retenerla para poder sacar provecho de aquellas visiones en el sentido práctico.

—Es una persona —dijo Sam, por fin. —No voy a recibir a nadie en prenda como si fuera una esclava. Dile a quien corresponda, que una cara bonita no va a hacerme olvidar la muerte de mi familia, el sufrimiento de mis seres queridos y los horrores que he visto —la silla crujió cuando Sam se levantó. —No tengo interés en compartir tiempo con nadie, así que esas… premoniciones de momentos felices no van a tener lugar, porque ella seguirá su camino y yo el mío.

—Cuando algo está destinado, Sam, significa que no puede apartarse del camino —dijo Castiel en un susurro. —Rechazar un buen augurio es una estupidez colosal, incluso para humanos como vosotros, que cometéis grandes cantidades de estupideces por razones que no alcanzo a comprender.

—Lo siento, Cas. No podemos forzar a una persona, que tiene su mundo lejos de aquí, a quedarse en una realidad como la nuestra. Aprecio… que se tenga en cuenta que mi vida ha sido un infierno desde que nací, pero no utilizaré a una inocente para que me pague una deuda que no ha contraído.

—Espera un segundo, Samy… si puede ver a lo que vamos a enfrentarnos…

—El buen augurio solo llegará a ese nivel de compromiso si está, en efecto, comprometida con Sam —explicó Castiel, que parecía exasperado por la obtusa mente humana con la que lidiaba. —Si se marcha, es posible que no vuelva a tener sensaciones sobre él nunca.

—Pues eso será lo mejor —sentenció Sam. —No es más que una chica muerta de miedo. Ya le han vendado los ojos, amenazado con armas… ¿de verdad vamos a explicarle todo esto? ¿Por qué iba a aceptarlo? No me debe nada, de modo que no va a pagar por los platos rotos. Que se vaya a casa y olvide esta locura.

Sus pasos se alejaron, mientras la voz baja de Castiel, seguramente dirigida hacia Dean y Mary, se hacía apenas audible.

—No es tan sencillo como intenta hacerlo ver. Hay camino en el destino de los que uno no puede desvincularse, si la habéis encontrado y han llegado a mirarse… tal vez eso ya no pueda deshacerse.

Las náuseas crecían y se le retorcían en el estómago. Despacio, ella abrió las manos, dejando que el frío de la superficie metálica de la pila le enfriara la piel. Iban a dejar que se marchara, toda aquella charla insana, donde la llamaban 'augurio' y 'premio al buen soldado' había tocado a su fin. Se iría a casa y olvidaría el modo en que el tal Castiel había aparecido, lo que los dos hermanos le habían contado que hacían y las horribles verdades de los monstruos que habitaban la tierra.

Seguiría haciendo su trabajo, lejos de todos ellos, y no volvería a ver a Sam Winchester nunca más.

 _Sus brazos, largos y fuertes le envolvieron la cintura. Bajando apenas la vista, hacia la pila llena de agua, vio su reflejo. Sam tenía el cabello revuelto y había agachado la cabeza hasta apoyar la cara en ella. Le besó el pelo y luego, buscó su cuello, mientras con sus manos la apretaban contra la superficie dura de su estómago._

— _¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó en un susurro ronco. Llevaba una camisa de lana azul, que tenía unas manchas de sangre seca en la manga._

— _Todo estaba muy silencioso. —Se oyó contestar, suspirando cuando la boca de Sam encontró su oreja y la besó. —Estaba inquieta._

— _¿Por mí? —ella asintió contra su pecho. —Todo ha ido bien. Un nido pequeño, sin complicaciones. Las habrías visto._

— _Quizá no… Castiel dice… dice que cuánto más te quiero más me concentro solo en los augurios buenos. En ver tus sonrisas en vez de los padecimientos y eso puede hacer que me desconcentre y no esté… y no aprecie…_

 _Sam la hizo girar entre sus brazos. Cuando la miró, había una media sonrisa adornando sus labios. Con aquellos dedos grandes y suaves, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, subiéndole despacio las gafas por el puente de la nariz._

— _¿Cuánto más me quieres?_

— _¡Sam, esto es en serio! Podría no estar viendo el peligro acercarse, ¿no lo entiendes?_

— _Escucha, nada malo me ha pasado desde que entraste por la puerta del bunker por primera vez. No quiero que te atormentes, ni que te atosigues. Sé que no puedes evitar las cosas que ves… pero no las necesito —con cuidado, deslizó ambas manos hasta sujetarle el rostro, haciendo que le mirara. —Lo único que deseo es a ti._

 _Ella suspiró, dejando caer la frente contra la camisa azul de Sam. Después, le miró a los ojos, y fue desabotonándola despacio, sin perder el contacto visual._

— _Es curioso —susurró Sam, alzándola en sus brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma y dejándola sobre la encimera, ocupando luego el espacio entre sus piernas. —Yo no soy ningún… buen augurio, pero esto es justo lo que esperé que pasara._

 _Sus bocas se encontraron, la camisa de Sam cayó al suelo y al verse libre, aprovechó el tiempo sacándole el jersey a ella por la cabeza. Besó sus clavículas y el inicio de su pecho, dejando que las pequeñas manos femeninas le abrieran los botones de los vaqueros._

 _Con las piernas enroscadas en su cintura, Sam se cernió sobre ella, sediento de un amor que todavía no había confesado sentir…_

—Ey, ¿estás bien?

De vuelta al momento presente, el susto casi la hizo gritar. Despacio, dejó de mirar la pared de la cocina y encaró de frente la voz. Era él, vistiendo una camisa exacta a la de su ensoñación.

Extendió el brazo, como si así pudiera poner distancia entre ellos. Sam levantó las palmas de las manos, mostrando que iba desarmado y sin intención alguna de dañarla. Estaba más que dispuesto a pronunciar todas las palabras que había dicho a Dean y Cas, dejarla ir y asegurarle que toda aquella locura había terminado, pero ahora que la miraba otra vez…

—Solo quiero que sepas que no tienes de qué preocuparte —le dijo tras carraspear, intentando no hacer contacto visual, pero sin poder evitarlo. —Están intentando jugarnos algún tipo de mala pasada pero no vamos a dejarnos controlar por nada que no sea de carne y hueso. ¿De acuerdo? Nadie puede forzarnos a hacer lo que no queramos, el poder está en nuestras mentes y…

Ella no estaba escuchando. Seguía con el brazo extendido, manteniéndole lejos. Estaba pálida, despeinada. Sam se preguntó si alguien le habría ofrecido agua o algo de comer. O vodka, para que pudiera digerir que, por lo que respectaba a las altas esferas celestiales, estaban amarrados a un destino que por lo visto, iban a tener que compartir.

—He visto… he visto otra cosa —la oyó decir por fin. —No es malo, pero no… quédate ahí.

Sam dejó de lado la frustración que le suponía que le consideraran una mascota a la que contentar lanzando una pelota —por bonita que ésta fuera— y se la quedó mirando con atención. Él estaba acostumbrado al mundo sobrenatural y todas sus gamas de colores, pero aquella pobre chica no debía tener ni idea. Tenía que sentirse utilizada, cuanto menos, temer que fueran a encerrarla para forzarla a tener visiones que les fueran a beneficiar.

Había conocido a Dean, era lógico que pensara así. Su hermano, de primeras impresiones, podía ser bastante intimidante.

—Castiel ha dicho que, en teoría, lo que eres capaz de ver se intensificará conforme nos sintamos más… cercanos —Sam dio un paso al frente, con tiento. —Pero eso no tiene por qué pasar. No va a pasar. No debes inquietarte.

Por fin, los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Sam sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas, pero había sido torturado apenas un día antes y su cuerpo todavía no se había recuperado. Se negaba a pensar que su debilidad fuera por otro motivo.

—Antes… lo que os dije que vi… a nosotros… hay una cosa más.

—No creo que necesite más detalles —ironizó Sam, intentando quitar hierro al asunto. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. —Lo siento, eso estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Qué no nos contaste?

—Dijiste que me querías.

No tuvo que hacer demasiada memoria para recordar la última vez que había sentido y dicho esas palabras con honestidad. A Jess. Había querido a Amelia, pero no había tenido tiempo ni sosiego para decírselo. Y quizá, con la perspectiva del tiempo a su favor, lo había pospuesto porque no era amor profundo el que había sentido.

Ahora, al parecer, iba a decírselo a una completa desconocida.

—Me hiciste prometer que nunca haría un trato con un demonio de cruce de caminos, si no volvías.

—Sí, bueno… eso tiene mucho que ver con mi forma de pensar. —Cruzado de brazos, Sam intentó encontrar la mejor manera de enfocar aquello. —¿Me lo prometiste?

Ella asintió despacio, y por algún motivo irracional, Sam sintió orgullo en su pecho.

—Te dije que cumpliría tus deseos, pero que lo haría enfadada, entonces tú… —sonrojada, ella bajó la vista, pero siguió hablando, porque al parecer, no podía ocultarle nada, —tú me dijiste que si morías, te odiara más fuerte de lo que quisiera a otro.

—Por un alma en paz —bromó Sam, cuya sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión en el rostro de la mujer. —Eso dije en tu visión, ¿verdad?

Al contemplarla entonces, fue como si una nueva luz cayera sobre ella. Sam entendió. Entendió el temor y la incertidumbre y estos se convirtieron en emociones propias. Las palabras de Castiel volvieron a su mente, y, enfadado —y con una intriga que le carcomía el pecho— se preguntó si el ángel había tenido razón, si había cosas marcadas que uno no podía dejar de lado.

—Quiero que sepas, que nunca he reaccionado bien a que intenten coaccionarme. Y esta vez no será una excepción.

—Has dicho las mismas palabras…

—Eso no significa que el resto vaya a cumplirse.

—¡Sam! —gritó ella, utilizando su nombre por primera vez. —Ahora mismo, antes de que entraras, he vuelto a verte. Llevabas esa misma camisa, con unas gotas de sangre en la manga derecha. Venías de cazar un nido y yo temía estar demasiado… encariñada para poder ver el mal que te acechaba.

—Eso no va a pasar —le prometió, aun sabiendo que eran palabras demasiado fuera de tu control. —No vas a pasar el resto de tu vida supeditada a… mí o a ver cosas relacionadas con mi vida solo porque alguien haya decidido que he sido un hombre solitario demasiado tiempo.

—Me temo que no podremos evitarlo. Estamos condenados a que todo se cumpla… a que lo que nos quede por vivir esté regido por cosas que yo vea y no puedo…

Sam cruzó la cocina en dos zancadas, tomando entre las manos el rostro de aquella pobre muchacha que había aparecido en su vida por pura casualidad y a la que, por lo visto, no iba a ser capaz de renunciar.

—Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy de tu lado. Todos lo estamos. Nadie acepta regalos que no ha pedido y no usaremos a una persona en nuestro beneficio jamás. Aunque vieras el fin del mundo y pudieras decirme cómo combatirlo, igual te dejaría marchar.

—Acabo de verlo… yo solo…

Los ojos de Sam tenían un color tan dulce… eran como el caramelo que se derrite al contacto con el fuego. Su pelo parecía suave también, y aunque varias heridas le cruzaban la piel que estaba expuesta, su cuerpo era grande y fuerte. Una roca contra la que las olas podrían chocar, sin resquebrajarla jamás.

¿Por qué estaba tocándole? Se preguntó al ver sus manos sobre los pectorales de Sam. ¿Era esa la camisa? No podía estar segura, pero se parecía bastante. Su corazón latía a buen ritmo, y notaba el subir y bajar de su respiración. También la había sentido en su visión, cuando ambos tenían el pecho desnudo y sus cuerpos se apretaban.

 _Ella le agarró del pelo, encerrando los largos mechones en su puño. Sam usó su mano para tomarle el muslo y subírselo a la cadera. La miró con la expresión tensa, los labios apretados, y entonces, adelantó las caderas hasta hundirse dentro de ella con fuerza, de una sola embestida._

 _La hizo gemir ansiosa de él, de su contacto el toque de sus manos. Sam gruñó, volviendo a empujar con fuerza, ansioso de un encuentro rápido y potente que calmara las ansias y la angustia producto de la separación. Deseaba atravesarla, quedarse fundido entre sus piernas para siempre._

— _Aquí es donde perteneces —masculló en voz ronca, moviéndose con ímpetu una y otra vez. —Aquí. Conmigo. Y yo contigo. No importa lo que veas…_

Una taza cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos. Ella, con la mirada desorbitada, dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con la encimera y profiriendo un quejido de dolor. Sam intentó aproximarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Estábamos aquí, ¿verdad? —intuyó con facilidad, guiándose por la rojez de sus mejillas y lo alterado de su respiración. —¿Volvíamos a hacer el amor?

La vio mirar de soslayo la encimera. Tenía los puños cerrados y su respiración aún no se había calmado. Sam cogió aire y luego lo soltó despacio. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, obligándose a no preguntar, aunque una parte de sí se empeñaba en querer saber.

—Vamos a arreglar esto, de algún modo ¿está bien? Si tus visiones se desencadenan estando cerca de mí pues… no lo estaremos.

—Eso no impedirá que pasen, Sam.

—No, nosotros lo impediremos —la miró con seguridad, aunque estaba lejos de creer en sus propias palabras. —Si nos has visto juntos, bastará con que no nos toquemos.

—Aquí es donde perteneces —la oyó susurrar. Esperó con paciencia, hasta que por fin, ella le miró. —Eso fue lo que dijiste. Que pertenecía aquí, contigo. Y tú conmigo. Sé… que los hombres pueden decir cualquier cosa durante el sexo, pero no me pareció.

—Yo no —Sam fue tajante. Su nuez de Adán subió y bajó por su garganta al hablar. —Nunca hago eso. No hago promesas ni hablo de sentimientos que no siento, no es mi estilo.

Y jamás había dicho a nadie que su lugar estuviera con él, pero eso, por el momento, se lo guardó.


End file.
